


Freakin' Rose Petals

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, Drabble Sequence, First Time, M/M, Romance, Roses, Schmoop, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Cas surprises Dean with a romantic trail of rose petals leading to a bubble bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally 5 drabbles over on LJ's spn-bigpretzel for the challenge Castiel and romance.

“What the...?” Dean frowns at the trail of rose petals - yep, freakin’ rose petals – leading from the Bunker door down the stairs.

He calls out for Sam, for Cas, but there’s no reply.

He follows the petals through to their little-used bathroom. There’s a fresh lemony smell from the bath, which is almost overflowing with bubbles. Candles provide the lighting.

Dean smiles - this is kinda bizarre, kinda cute, kinda...Cas.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.” Cas moves out of the shadows.

“Hey, Cas, this is...a surprise.”

“I wanted to be romantic, is this okay?”

“Hell yeah! You gotta join me...”

*******************************

Dean’s already half-undressed when he notices that Cas is still standing there, fully dressed - including that damned raincoat. One of these days Dean’s gonna burn that fugly thing.

Dean remembers fishing it out of the lake, a lifetime ago. He’d no more burn it than he would cut Sammy’s hair.

Cas’s eyes and mouth are both open in an ‘O’ position, giving Dean all kinds of naughty thoughts.

“C’mon, Cas, get with the program.”

“But I did this for you...something pleasant. Angels do not need to bathe.”

“You don’t need to watch porn, either.”

Cas blushes, and it’s adorable.

**************************

Dean approaches Cas slowly, reaching out to undo his tie and unfasten his buttons.

Cas stares at Dean for a moment, then runs his hands tentatively over Dean’s bare shoulders.

“Yeah, that’s it, Cas.” Dean coaxes. “You can touch me, do what you want, just need you naked, too.”

“I would very much like for you to undress me, Dean.”

“Okay, sure,” Dean smirks.

“I was not aware when I gathered the rose petals from across the country and had the bath oil made in Paris that this would lead to...”

“You did what?” It was Dean’s turn to blush.

***************************

They’d kissed, they’d flirted, they’d even tried a couple of date nights.

It was going as well as it could, Dean knew - considering he’d never been with a guy before and that the guy was a freakin’ angel.

But this, knowing all that Cas has done for him, it’s mind-blowing. Dean stares at Cas, frozen.

Cas stops his hands roaming over Dean’s chest.

“Dean...have I done something wrong?” Dean gapes at him. “Are you unwell?”

“You love me.” Dean blinks away hot tears.

“Yes, I have told you so several times.”

“No one else has ever...wow.”

Cas kisses him.

 

****************************

“That wasn’t very angelic...” Dean gasps, as Cas pulls away to resume exploring his chest.

“You make me feel human.” Cas smiles, running his thumbs over Dean’s nipples, making him tremble. “You make me feel loved. You make me feel happy, Dean."

“Fuuuck,” Dean groans, as Cas runs his hands down his flanks. “We’d better get in the...bath before...it gets cold.”

“It will remain the perfect temperature.” Cas looks bemused. “Angel, remember?”

“Yeah, but you’re becoming more human.” Dean laughs.

They undress slowly, needing to explore each other’s bodies.

When they finally climb into the rose-petalled, lemon-oiled bath, it’s perfect.


End file.
